


The Mark You've Left

by Shannona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannona/pseuds/Shannona
Summary: Love is a blessing and a curse. The blessed have loved with all their heart and the cursed have loved and lost forever. She loved him but nothing in this whole world will ever bring him back to her. His final promise over that wireless is lost and his final kiss drowns her in sorrow. All she want's is one more day!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 13





	The Mark You've Left

I still remember you; everything about you. Everything about those months without you, the way I felt and loved and lost. There used to be such hope in your eyes, it’s what I would think about the most, whenever I would catch myself drifting towards you in my mind's eye. 

I would think about your lips, the way they would glide against mine. They were always soft and supple, the softest pink that would match the blush upon your cheek. Your smell is intoxicating and my knees would weaken just at the thought of it. I was hundreds of miles away from you, not knowing where you were or what you were doing. Even though you were not with me, you could make me feel like I was the only one around.

I would dream about you all the time! They were not anything important or mind blowing, if Harry or Ron were any good at Legilimency they would have seen ordinary scenes, just talking or small touches. Anyone on the outside would have just thought it familiar. But to me, they would send me into wild fits of imagination where the thoughts would flow like river rapids. One night I dreamt we were sitting in the woodland, just sitting and talking. The way you looked at me sent shivers down my spine, the way your fingers brushed my face hallowed my breathing. 

It had just been us that day, all the others busy with Qidditch or school packing and we had snuck away. You held my hand as you spoke, a cheeky smile playing across your lips as you whispered to me, telling me sweet nothings. I had always been so sure of myself, so logical; but you made me feel a way that no one else ever had. 

I would try to imagine you were there with me but I know you couldn’t be. All day I would sit while the darkness enshrouded me. The veneer of civilisation slipped away from me with every breath I took. Even though outside of our makeshift home the spring sun beamed down on the meadow and the sound of hummingbirds could be heard all around, the evil was always lurking. I used to think it was a threat, that someone knew about us and would use you against us.

How could I be expected to sit there and not think about you? The reminder in the tent was draining, his features so close to yours. With every beat of my heart the sadness and fear that flowed through my veins would grow. I could not say that I was not worried; I am ashamed to say I was always more worried about you than the others. Even when I saw Harry being carried out of the forest, I had been less worried.

You didn’t know where I was; I used to have horrible flashes of you pacing around your room, thinking I was dead.. You were far away and every tear that flowed from my hazel eyes was for you. I used to imagine that one more day with you, that was all I needed for my life to be complete.

I would listen to you everyday religiously; I tuned in and sat on the threadbare rug while the other’s bustled round reading and researching. They must have hated the hour I was not working with them, but listening to you instead. They didn’t know. I remember speaking to you every night when they were asleep, promising you that I had kept our secret. They thought I wanted more information on the outside world.

I remember Valentines Day when I sat down in front of the radio to listen to what you had to say and when you spoke I think I almost fainted. Ron, he didn’t understand what you were talking about, he kept saying that you didn’t have a love and that you were probably just saying all those loving things to raise morale. I sat there quietly listening to him rant about it all and when I turned to face Harry, he gave me a knowing look. I sighed as a single tear etched my saddened face, I remember your words…

‘ _ The growing fear that is all around us at every moment will never stop this day. People will complain and moan about over priced gifts and sappy thoughts and saying upon each tongue, but I remain the same. Love is a splendid thing and if you are lucky enough to be blessed with that precious gift then you are the most blessed person of all. Somewhere out there, in these hard times, she is sitting and listening to this. She is crying and laughing and living a life I am not part of. It will forever sadden me that she is not with me on this day…my love. This may surprise each and every one of you, but she blesses me with love. Every moment apart from her is a lifetime of agony. When everything is over and the war is won and life is liveable…I will see her again. I will see her and hold her and love her…forever!’ _

When I saw your face in the Room of Requirement that fateful night, my heart soared. Out in the corridor you took me into your arms, your touch burning my skin and sending my senses into meltdown. The sweet whispered nothing’s in my ear put me at ease about what was to come and your lips crashed down upon mine filled with the promises we had left each other. The way you took me into that abandoned room and swept me from all reasoned thinking to lay me on the floor and take me. The sweet passion in your voice as you made me yours, the possessive kisses that made me weak and new. I wanted you so much, the feelings, the voice, and the touch. With one final kiss you had gone to fight.

The next time I saw you, I collapsed. My whole world crashed in on me when I saw you there. I had wished to stop breathing and never face this cruel world again. There in that majestic hall you lay bruised and broken, the trace of a final laugh was on your face. You were pale, as white as any ghost under your shock of red hair and freckles. Your lips, your gorgeous lips that I loved so much were cold and blue. Without a care to who was watching I laid a final kiss on those lips, never again to feel the warmth of them against mine. I was never to feel you flush against me in the heat of passion or hear you soft voice whisper in my ear from behind me. All the strength I had left in me had died along with your heartbeat and I will remember your final act of sweet passion and that haunting kiss forever.

Today the picture stands on the shelf, faded by time. But everyday I will look at it and sadly smile as you smile back at me. Every night I dream you have returned to me to sing me one final joke and kiss me one last time. I am yours and will be forever and I will never love anyone as much as I loved you. You were my one and only and even though civilisation has returned to this world, the cruelness will remain forever behind motifs of love and lust. You died to save the world from death and destruction; you gave your life to give life to all the living. I am grateful for your death but I am resentful of your life. I would give anything to have one final kiss with you.

I love you Fred Weasley.

* * *

Notes: This is something I wrote a really long time ago and wanted to share it with you.


End file.
